crossed_verse_duelingfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill Cipher vs Yukari Yakumo
Interlude For the Season 1 Finale, I decided to pit First Time's winner against Second Time's winner: Bill Cipher vs Yukari Yakumo. One will lose for the first time, and the other will get their second win. But who? Who knows? Who cares. Bill Cipher Trillions of years ago, Bill Cipher was born. He was a being from the 2nd Dimension, and he used to have a family. He used ''to. That means he burned his entire home, with his family and freinds with it. Wow, how dark. Bill spent his time in the ''Nightmare Realm, ''where he spread his weirdness across the Infinite Multiverse. Bill Cipher did many great feats in the Nightmare Realm, such as posing a threat to every inhabitant in the multiverse, including Pan-Dimensional 7-11 Dimensional aliens. Gideon summoned Bill (Which his entrance in the Multiverse distorted space-time), and Gideon assigned Bill with one job: Find the code to open the vault of Stan's house. After Bill failed, he seeked a way into reality. Stanford Pines had a rift, that if broken, Bill has entrance into reality. After the Rift got into the hands of Mabel Pines, Bill possessed a time officer, got the rift from Mabel, and broke it, then Bill had entrance to reality. Now here is where he displays some of his feats * Warped the Gravity Falls intro * Can casually cause weirdness waves * Managed to easily regenerate from a misfired blast that was supposed to blast him out of existence * Casually one-shotted the Time Baby and the Time Police, which governs space-time of an infinite multiverse * Controls Space, Matter, and Time There are ways to kill Bill, however, such as * The Zodiac: Grab enough people and put them in a circle and Bill gets sent back into his dimension * Mind Erasure: Erase your mind and Bill with it if he's in your mind * The Quantum Destabilizer: Will blast Bill outta existence '"LISTEN UP YOU ONE LIFE-SPAN, THREE-DIMENSIONAL, FIVE-SENSE SKIN PUPPETS! FOR TRILLIONS OF YEARS I'VE BEEN TRAPPED IN MY OWN DECAYING DIMENSION WAITING FOR A NEW UNIVERSE TO CALL MY OWN! NAMES BILL, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME YOUR NEW LORD AND MASTER FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!"''' Yukari Yakumo Gensokyo is a small world, no bigger than your average mountain, full of many inhabitants. One of those inhabitants is known as Yukari Yakumo. She is known as the Gap Youkai or the Youkai of boundaries. When it comes to powers, Yukari Yakumo is vast. Lets list some of her powers: * Boundry Manipulation: The Manipulation of most boundries (and when I mean most, I mean most. She can't manipulate the boundry of Omnipotent and Not Omnipotent, and yes, I know, it says she can manipulate any boundry, but she can't). Life and Death, Fast and Slow, and Peanut Butter and Chocolate- HEY! GET OUTTA MY PANTRY! Pre-Fight Ending Conclusion Category:Male VS Female Category:Doge and pupper Category:Incompleted Fights Category:Villain VS Villain